Crazier
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; Y es que no podían estar más de cinco segundos sin discutir. Por eso, luego de cada pelea, se hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Porque a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, tenían en común algo muy importante: estaban locamente enamorados.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía. Sirius mío.

**Summary: **Por eso, luego de cada pelea, se hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Porque a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, tenían en común algo muy importante: estaban locamente enamorados. Pequeños relatos de sus divertidas peleas amorosas como adolescentes. Para Ellie.

**Nota:** PARA MI ELLIEEEEEE preciosa :) yhkjuyih, te amo espo, ojalá te guste *O * gracias por ser una cigarra with me.

* * *

><p>«You lift my feet off the ground<br>Spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier.  
>Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes.<br>You make me crazier,  
>Crazier, crazier»<p>

—

—Idiota.

—Histérica.

—Imbécil.

—Inmadura.

Si había algo que merecía no ser admitido, era que James y Lily eran insoportablemente irritables juntos, más que separados. O tal vez separados más que juntos, Sirius no estaba completamente seguro de eso pero era innegable el hecho de que, desde el primer día en que Lily dijo _"sí"_ a los incontables _"¿Vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado, Evans?"_ de James, ellos no habían dejado de discutir en ningún instante.

Era demasiado extraño que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, ya que casi siempre que Lily decía "blanco", para James era "negro". O casi siempre que James decía "no", para Lily era "sí".

—Bien, ahora, inclínate hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, tres veces seguidas.

Lily frunció el ceño, con sus manos aferradas fuertemente contra el palo de la escoba.

—¿Qué?

James comenzó a perder la paciencia. Llevaban más de media hora con lo mismo.

—¡Debes inclinarte como te dije!

Lily frunció aún más el ceño, e hizo lo que su novio le dijo.

—¿Así?

—No, más lento —le indicó el muchacho.

—¡No entiendo cómo! —protestó ella.

—¡Ni demasiado brusco ni demasiado lento!

—¡Agh! ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando! —gritó Lily, al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

En algunas (que va, en casi todas) cosas no coincidían. De hecho, rara vez se ponían de acuerdo en algo. Lily era insoportable, y eso James no podía negarlo. Se enojaba por todo, increíblemente mandona y competitiva, además de ser una jodida perfeccionista y tener el deseo de que todo salga como a ella le apetecía (y cuando no era así, no había persona quien se salvase).

James, por otra parte... tenía lo suyo. No solía enojarse al extremo (a diferencia de Lily, que si le mencionabas que había comido demasiados pasteles posiblemente contestaría un "¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda?"), el problema era que _ella_ lo hacía enojar. Y a ella le enojaba que él fuera tan despreocupado. Tan insolente. Tan imbécil.

—¡Por Merlín, no mientas! ¡Te vi hablando con ella! —gritó Lily, demasiado enfadada a las afueras del castillo, en los terrenos.

James se rió.

—¿Con quien?

—¡Agh, te odio!

La pelirroja lo empujó y se dio la media vuelta para irse, él la tomó del brazo impidiéndole un escape maestro y lleno de 'dignidad', para acercarla a él, aún con una sonrisa burlona. James no solía admitirlo, pero (en secreto) le gustaba hacerla enojar.

—Anda, dame un bes...

—¡No te atrevas a besarme, Potter! —Lily lo empujó y le pegó una bofetada.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero, entre risas (otra vez), James la tomó del brazo, la acercó hacia él y la besó a la fuerza. Lily se resistió al principio, por supuesto. Pero no había chica que pudiera contra sus brazos de buscador de Quidditch, por lo que no tuvo demasiado éxito en escapar de sus brazos, ni de sus labios, a los cuales cinco segundos después correspondía con intención de decir "lo siento".

Por eso, luego de cada pelea, unos... 40 minutos más tarde, se hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Porque a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, tenían en común algo muy importante: estaban locamente enamorados.

Cuando el verano anunciaba su llegada, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, Fawkes, solía volar por los cielos mágicamente, cantando una canción alegre que se mezclaba con el canto de los pájaros no-mágicos que habitaban por los terrenos. Cuando el verano anunciaba su llegada, también, Lily solía dejar sus tareas para el anochecer, y salir al lago para mojarse un rato. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina, y James siempre solía acompañarla.

—¡He visto una sirena! ¡Juro que la vi! —gritó la pelirroja, emocionada de haber visto una. Porque vale, en los cuentos muggles las sirenas eran las heroínas del mundo. Lily, con 17 años, aún no podía creer que eran reales.

James sonrió a lo lejos, y siguió pateando caracoles en la orilla.

Una ola de pájaros llegó volando cerca de Lily, y ella sonreía fascinada, mientras corría hacia ellas y las espantaba, para poder verlas volar.

—¿Crees que en otra vida podré ser un ave? —inquirió ella en un grito, ya que James estaba un poco lejos de ella.

James sonrió un poco.

—¿De que hablas?

Ella rió.

—Ya sabes, como en la reencarnación.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin poder darle una respuesta concreta. La chica levantó sus brazos y comenzó a batirlos como si fueran alas, mientras jugaba con las aves que se acercaban a ella, porque era tan hermosa que hasta los animales se sentían atraídos por su belleza.

Lily se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio.

—Di que soy un ave —le ordenó.

James rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¡Dilo! —insistió ella, acercándose a él aún con sus manos desplegadas—. Di que soy un ave.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Dilo! —la chica corrió hacia él (ya que aún había una distancia entre ellos) y él la cargó. Así que ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello e él, así como sus piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Di que soy un ave.

Esta vez lo susurró, con una media sonrisa.

James suspiró.

—Eres un ave —contestó, rendido.

Ella sonrió más aún.

—Ahora di que eres un ave también.

Él rió un poco, y volvió a suspirar.

—Si tu eres un ave, yo soy un ave.

Porque sí. Porque había momentos como estos en los que, a pesar de que él le dijera que era una histérica, una insoportable y que ya lo tenía arto, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella le ordenaba. Y es que, vamos, James Potter estaba colado por Lily Evans desde quinto año, y ahora que por fin se podía decir que tenían algo, él no iba a negarse a darle todo lo que pudiera (y lo que no, también).

—¡Te odio TANTO! ¡Eres un estúpido y maldito engreído! —le gritó.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, no te alteres, ¿quieres? Vayamos a Zonko por ranas de chocolate en

Lily resopló, mirándolo incrédula.

—¿Ir a Zonko contigo? ¿Para qué? ¡Míranos, ya estamos peleando!

James resopló, con una media sonrisa irónica.

—¡Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos! ¡Peleamos! Tu me dices cuando soy un estúpido y maldito arrogante, y yo te digo cuando eres un maldito dolor de cabeza. Y lo eres, un 99% de las veces. No me asusta herir tus sentimientos, ya te dije que Snape es un imbécil y a ti te da igual, porque te tomas dos segundos y vuelves a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

Y es que no podían estar cinco segundos sin pelear. Era una necesidad, una forma de demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Porque no se lo dirían con palabras, porque a esas se las lleva el viento. Se lo decían con actos, con bofetadas, con lágrimas y con risas. Con esas, que quedaban guardadas en el corazón por siempre.

Y es que por esa misma razón, luego de cada pelea, se hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Porque a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, tenían en común algo muy importante: estaban locamente enamorados.

Idiota.

Histérica.

Engreído.

Inmadura.

_(Te amo. _

_Y yo más)._

* * *

><p>Creo qué, para aquel que vió <strong>The Notebook<strong>, se dará cuenta que este oneshoot está completa y absolutamente inspirado en la película. Ayer la vi, otra vez, y no pude evitar pensar en Lily al ver a Rachel Mcadams, así que escribí esto. Y estoy **orgulloooosa**, yhjkliuy, siento que me quedó lindo ojalá que sí. Queda por destacar que estoy en mi momento **"forever alone" **y tal vez escriba cosas como estas.

Y seh, déjenme un review si no quieren que James deje a Lily por Samanta Hudgson, la rubia de Hufflepuff(?) que está bien buenota, según Sirius. La cosa la escribí escuchando **"Crazier" **de** Miss Swift**, porque la blondie tiene una voz de ángel y sus canciones son hermosamente deprimentes.

Besos y grageas con sabor a vómito para todos, sí, incluso tú, Ellie.

(Venga, agradezcan que hoy no los amenacé con un _avada kedavra_).

—_**Mel (Lorda Melimort).**_


End file.
